Forever Cousins, Forever Partners
by ArtisticCatari
Summary: Takara reflects on her relationship with her cousin.


**Authors Note:**

 _I'm back with another character study! I'll be doing one more of these before the full story comes out, just to let you know. This quick one-shot features the two Aldini cousins: Takara, the daughter of Takumi and Ikumi, and Yoko, the daughter of Isami and Nao. (Weird ships I know)._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

Forever Cousins, Forever Partners

"Do you have a crush?"

The tan cheeks of Takara Aldini turned to red as her cousin asked the question. "N-No I do not! Where the hell did that even come from?" The elder cousin shook her head angrily as the younger one giggled creepily.

" _Hehehehehe_ , you look so adorable when you blush, Takara! Red is a good color on you!" Yoko teased as her cousin's complexion grew brighter and brighter. "All the signs are there! You act the same way as I do when I think of my beloved Tamaki-kun~" Yoko's accusation immediately proved itself as she cupped her head in her hands and stared into space dreamily, her usually closed eyes slowly opening to reveal the crimson red eyes of her mother.

"Ya know, Yoko, you could just go and, you know, TALK to him?" Takara said as she snapped her fingers in front of Yoko's face, bringing the girl back to her senses.

"Oh, I could never do that. I wouldn't dare soil him with my presence!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do you sit in a tree and spy on him in his dorm every day after school?"

"Oh, it's not like he notices me, Takara~" Yoko replied as she began to softly giggle to herself.

"And this is why we love you, Yoko…" Takara sighed.

 _But… how long will we be able to stay together?_

.

.

The following morning, the two cousins decided to take a walk through the town near their school, since it was their day off. As they walked side-by-side through the crowded streets, however, Takara couldn't help but notice the strange looks people gave her cousin.

"Hey! What are YOU lookin' at?" Takara barked at the passersby, causing them to quickly turn and walk away.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Yoko, who didn't notice anyone staring at her, questioned.

"Don't worry 'bout it…" Takara gruffly stated, crossing her arms.

Takara suddenly remembered when she and Yoko were in Junior High. The disgusted looks people would give Yoko pissed her off just thinking about it. Not only that, but the way they'd insult her looks and interests made her want to punch something right then and there. Sure, her cousin could be a little weird sometimes in her behavior and likes and dislikes, but so what? Takara also remembered how she would stand up for Yoko, even getting into full-on fist fights in the process.

 _No matter what… we've always been together… I don't want to give up what we have, but someday it'll have to happen…_

"Takara?" Yoko's voice snapped Takara out of her trance and she flinched slightly.

Turning to her cousin, Takara responded, "Huh?"

Yoko's mouth curled into a crescent-moon smile, "Are you thinking about your crush?"

Takara turned bright red, "I already told you I DON'T HAVE ONE!"

" _Hehehehehe,_ sure you don't~" Yoko teased playfully.

"Ugh… You know what? Lets just go get something to eat and forget this!" Takara shouted as she stormed on ahead.

.

.

Per Takara's request, the two cousins stopped at an outside restaurant for a quick lunch. The two at their table in silence, with Takara's mind still plagued with thoughts about leaving her cousin. She sat upright and decided to finally break the silence.

"Do you… miss the Trattoria?"

Yoko perked up, her usual smiling complexion turning to a face of confusion. "Hmm? Why do you ask?"

Takara averted her gaze, "I dunno. Just wondering I guess."

Yoko tapped her chin with a finger, "I do miss Mama and Papa… Uncle Takumi and Aunt Ikumi too! But… how do I put this?" She hesitated, then smiled once more and said, "I don't miss it as much with you here!"

"Ahh… I see."

"But we did make many memories there!" Yoko continued. She laughed, "Remember when you used to hate cooking?"

"Mmm, I wouldn't say I HATED it… I mainly did it out of spite honestly…"

"You would get into so many arguments with Uncle Takumi!"

"Yep, and then you and Uncle Isami would break it up and we would've forgotten what we were even arguing about!"

The two girls laughed, then Takara rested her head in her hands. "Then everything changed after we saw them cook together for the first time… Except the arguing part."

 _"Are you two ready to see some real Italian cooking?" Takumi asked his daughter and niece as he and Isami prepared the kitchen._

 _Yoko nodded her head excitedly, meanwhile Takara crossed her arms, pouting, "I don't see why we have to watch… Isn't cooking just looking at a piece of paper and throwing random ingredients together?"_

 _"I wouldn't be so sure, mia nipote." Isami replied, "Your uncle happens to be-"_

 _"The former second seat on the Council of Ten in Totsuki, which ALSO happens to be one of the best cooking schools in Japan. I've heard it a million times already!"_

 _"You watch your tongue, figlia mia!" Takumi said to his daughter sharply._

 _"I'm not gonna waste my time watching you do the same thing you always do!" Takara retorted._

 _"Here we go again…" Isami and Yoko said in unison. The two hurried to break their family members' argument before it could get out of hand. Yoko pushed her cousin away from her father, who was also being pushed back by Isami._

 _"Va bene, va bene! Let's get started, Takumi." Isami quickly stated._

 _Takumi and Takara turned away from each other, crossing their arms and huffing in perfect unison. "Okay Isami, let's get to work. And, you better watch!" Takumi said to his daughter as he and Isami began their work._

 _Takara grunted, "Fine…"_

 _As Takara sat next to Yoko, her cousin giggled, "You and Uncle Takumi really are so alike!"_

 _"Huh?! No, we're not!" Takara angrily replied, to which Yoko simply continued laughing._

 _"Now, behold! True Italian cuisine!" Takumi declared, then he and his brother began._

 _Almost instantly, Takara was entranced by the swift work performed by the two brothers. The precision. The gracefulness. The power! It drew her in like a moth to a lamp. She focused mainly on the knife work. Her father's skill with his prized possession, the mezzaluna, was truly fascinating. What was even more amazing was the way he chopped the tomatoes with such speed, yet they were such confident, precise cuts! And the real clincher, was how he did all of this alongside Isami. Passing the knife to his younger twin with absolute grace. Isami then proceeded to chop his side of the ingredients in the same swift, yet precise manner. The two cousins watched with amazement at this truly beautiful display._

 _"Tre… Due… Uno… Fine!" The two brothers exclaimed in unison as they presented their final dish to their daughters._

 _"We present to you, Panzanella! A simple salad-based dish that's widely popular in Tuscany." Takumi said to the girls as he placed one bowl in front of each._

 _"A salad? I dunno, I'm usually more of a meat person…" Takara stated._

 _"You never know until you try."_

 _While Takara was hesitating to take a bite, Yoko next to her was already digging in. "It's delicious! Everything is so fresh!" The younger cousin exclaimed as her usually pale face lit up._

 _"See?" Takumi said._

 _"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try…" Takara muttered as she lifted her fork to her mouth. She took a bite and was immediately taken aback. The taste was indescribable. There was not only the sweetness of the tomatoes, but also the mellow flavor of the bread. Each worked to balance the other. Takara was in heaven._

 _"So… what do you think? Cooking isn't as simple as you thought, eh?"_

 _"H-How did you do that?"_

 _"Many long years of practice! Your uncle and I perfected our techniques at the best cooking school in Japan, remember?"_

 _"Wow…"_

 _"We're gonna go eat with your mothers, don't fool around while we're gone!"_

 _At once, Takumi and Isami took two more bowls and went to go eat with Ikumi and Nao. Takara and Yoko continued eating the Panzanella in satisfying silence._

 _"Yoko?" Takara asked her cousin._

 _Her cousin looked up from her meal and turned to her, "Yeah?"_

 _"Wouldn't it be cool if we could cook like them?"_

 _"I thought you said you hated cooking."_

 _"Well… I guess that changed."_

 _"Yeah… I'd love that."_

 _Takara and Yoko locked eyes, "Let's promise to become better chefs than out fathers!" Takara declared._

 _"Right!" Yoko replied._

"I'm so grateful I got to see them cook…" Takara said, "Because I wouldn't be here right now if that never happened."

Yoko nodded, "Me too, and we'll always cook together, no matter what happens!"

Her cousin's words made Takara feel more at ease, as she smiled warmly.

"Takara?"

"Yeah?"

Yoko grinned mischievously, "So, will you admit to having a crush or not?"

"NO!"

 **Words in Italian:**

 **Mia Nipote:** My niece

 **Figlia Mia:** Daughter of mine

 **Va Bene:** Alright

 **Tre:** Three

 **Due:** Two

 **Uno:** One

 **Fine:** End


End file.
